


The Formless Void

by sheppsboy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheppsboy/pseuds/sheppsboy





	The Formless Void

Title: The Formless Void

Author: Sheppsboy

Rating: NC-17

Characters/Pairings: none

Word Count: 487

Notes: Written for the 2013spook_me challenge.

Tarot: The Shadow Side

 

Night falls as she inevitably does; casting her veil far and wide; like a fisherman's net. As she covers the world in her dark beauty. With the absence of light far more malevolent creatures roam; free from the cursed rays of the sun.

A young woman is praying to such an entity now. Little does she know that this spirit has been waiting for such a night as this to rend the veil and manifest on this mortal coil.

 

The circle is cast, and each intricate rune carved into her flesh by her lover. She closes her eyes and begins to chant. The wind howls outside the small dormitory with a deep and foreboding moan.

You are with her, aiding her in her Magickal works. She passes you the athame asking for you to give yourself over to the Crone and you agree. Suddenly the chanting stops and Willow opens her eyes. They are not the usual black, which denotes power. No, they are crimson. Her voice is not her own as she speaks in a language far more ancient than the town for which you reside.

She speaks to you, asking if you will pay the price? As she does each candle begins to grow dim casting your dorm room in twilight.

From the corner of your left eye you notice something moving; skittering across the floor. The sound it makes is wet and languid. You can imagine that it is leaving a trail of viscous fluid with every movement. You feel something cold and clammy brush your cheek. Willow, who is no longer Willow, stares at you with her unblinking crimson eyes. There is nothing left of the once perky red head.

Her once sweet face, now a mockery as it speaks, “will you pay the price?” She asks again as a wicked grin slowly forms on her pouty cupid's bow. You don't answer for fear of what you are being asked. The candles are still lit, but they are growing dimer and dimer until you are enveloped in complete darkness.

The wet dragging noises have multiplied. They are coming from all directions now. You feel your heart racing, as you are asked once again, “will you pay the price?” You feel something breathing down your neck--its that thing. The thing's breath is scorching hot. The stench is so repulsive that you can feel your gorge rising. The "not willow being" is waiting for your answer.

You find yourself answering, “yes”; anything to make this nightmare end. Your heart feels like it's crawling up from your chest, and into your throat.

Behind you, as you are sitting in front of your computer, you notice the light is flickering ever so slightly. You see something in the reflection of your screen. There is something moving you can see it out of the corner of your eye, and just when you are about to turn arou......

“Many have stood their ground and faced the darkness when it comes for them. Fewer come for the darkness and force it to face them.” I hope you have enjoyed your visit with The Hatter... All of you who are still left that is...Feliz día de los Muertos, and happy Halloween.


End file.
